The discipline of Hematology continues to be a model for translating basic scientific discoveries in immunology, molecular biology, and cellular biology into promising new therapies for human beings. To maximize our opportunity to translate nascent scientific knowledge into clinical hematology, we need to perpetuate the pool of gifted and highly trained physician-scientists who will translate between the laboratory and the clinic. To fully link basic science with clinical investigation, a trainee must receive rigorous laboratory training and strong mentoring in a stimulating and nurturing research environment. Unfortunately, there is a shortage of young investigators with such training in the discipline of hematology. A recent survey of directors of adult and pediatric hematology/oncology subspecialty training programs in the United States and Canada found a deficiency in fellows trained in academic Hematology (1). The study stated that, "Concern is raised over the small numbers of trainees who opt for single-board eligibility in Hematology (100/o) and pursue careers in nonmalignant Hematology (<6% of graduates of adult training programs)." The Division of Hematology at Johns Hopkins is one of the few remaining free-standing Hematology Programs in the country. Thus, the purpose ofthe proposed training program is to prepare qualified individuals with an M.D. and/or Ph.D. degree for a research career in the field of Hematology. This program for research training in hematology provides interdisciplinary laboratory training for individuals preparing for full-time careers in hematology research. Trainees work on projects relevant to the biology of benign and malignant blood disorders in the laboratories of leading investigators. These research projects, in conjunction with participation in course-work, research seminars, journal clubs, laboratory meetings, and attendance at National and International meetings, afford trainees the basic knowledge and required skills to function successfully as independent investigators.